Baneblade
The Baneblade is the primary super-heavy tank of the Imperial Guard, and one of the largest and oldest armoured fighting vehicles in the service of the Imperial armed forces. The tank is a venerated Standard Template Construct (STC) design, with ten people needed to fully crew one. It is also one of the oldest STC designs in existence. They are often used as command vehicles by Imperial Guard commanders. History The Baneblade and its variants are amongst the oldest patterns of tanks still being used by the Imperium of Man in the 41st Millennium. It is rumoured that in the past there were entire divisions of Baneblades in service to the Emperor of Mankind but that number is severely diminished at present, like most of the more advanced technologies available to the Imperium. There are two main patterns of Baneblade, the Lucius Pattern from Forge World Lucius, and the Mars Pattern manufactured on Mars itself. The Lucius Pattern Baneblade has a more heavily fortified chassis and larger amounts of armour plate and makes use of a more powerful engine to remain mobile with this added weight. However, the vast majority of Baneblades available in the Imperium were created in the forges of Mars. Every Baneblade made in the Imperium is transcribed with its own unique serial number and name and all the records of each vehicle's service and accomplishments in combat are reverently recorded on the Forge World of that vehicle's construction. Armament The Baneblade possesses a powerful set of armaments. The standard Baneblade complement includes a turret-mounted Mega Battle Cannon with a coaxial Autocannon, three Twin-linked Heavy Bolters (one sponson-mounted on either side, and one turret-mounted on the front hull slope), two turret-mounted Lascannons on either side, directly above the side sponsons, and lastly, a fixed-forward hull-mounted Demolisher Cannon. This totals eleven weapon barrels of various sizes and roles, giving full coverage in all arcs. The Baneblade can be further given a pintle mounted weapon and Hunter Seeker Missiles, bringing the total up to thirteen. Baneblades are so rare in the present Imperial armed forces that some companies upgrade a Leman Russ tank, adding Lascannons and an extra Battle Cannon if they are short on Baneblades. The Baneblade is also in extremely high demand amongst Imperial Guard armoured regiments, meaning that most such regiments will only possess 5-10. Regiments That Make Use of Baneblades *'9th Konig Heavy Tank Company' - Attached to the 7th Mortant Regiment's 2nd Company during the Colonia Campaign *'13th Krieg Heavy Tank Company' - Attached to the 28th Death Korps of Krieg Armoured Regiment during the Galen V Expedition *'11th Tekarn Heavy Tank Company' - Served on the Death World of Denkari Minor, fighting the Ork WAAAGH! Grughakh *'1st Death Korps of Krieg Heavy Tank Company, "Emperor's Loyal Shield'" - Joined in the Cleansing of Radnar *'98th Cadian Armoured Regiment' - Participated in the Luxor Uprising *'3rd Cadian Heavy Tank Regiment' (also known as the 3rd Cadian Heavy Tank Company) - Attached to the 122nd Cadian Shock Troops Regiment for the Battle of Vogen during the Khai Zhan Uprising *'9th Tallarn Heavy Tank Company' *'19th Teutonian Super Heavy Tank Company' *'8th Valhallan Armoured Regiment' - Advanced on Sallan's Point during the Sallan's World Campaign *'12th Vellurian Armoured Cavalry Regiment' *'1st Kronus Regiment, "The Liberators"' *'252nd Kauravan Conservator Regiment' Notable Baneblades *''Arethusa'' - Arethusa was the Baneblade commanded by Maximillian Weisemann of the 9th Konig Heavy Tank Company during the Colonia Campaign. *''Steel Might'' - Steel Might was the regimental command Baneblade of the 278th Mordian Regiment, which was destroyed by a looted Deathstrike Missile Launcher curing the Imperial campaign for Baric VI in 994.M40. *''Fortress of Arrogance'' - Fortress of Arrogance served as the personal command vehicle of Commissar Sebastian Yarrick during his sweep of the worlds in the Armageddon System in the wake of the Second War for Armageddon for Greenskin forces before it was disabled by an Ork attack on the world of Golgotha. Yarrick had formed such an emotional bond with the tank that he had its remains retrieved and restored by the Mechanicus so that it could once again serve as his command vehicle during the Third War for Armageddon in 998.M41. *''Pride of Terra'' - The Pride of Terra was the Baneblade of the Ultramar Auxilia, the Planetary Defence Forces of the Realm of Ultramar. The tank met its fate whn it was destroyed by an attack of Tyranid Carnifexes during the Battle of Macragge in the First Tyrannic War. Adeptus Machanicus Technical Specifications Trivia Every Baneblade made in the Imperium of Man is transcribed with its own unique serial number and name. In real life every Baneblade resin kit includes a unique Forge World Certification Number. Sources: *''Imperial Armour,'' pp. 20-21 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy,'' pp. 79-90 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'' Gallery Baneblade and Titan.png|Imperial Baneblade Near a Warhound-class Titan Baneblade with Infantry.png|Baneblade Providing Infantry with Cover Baneblade of Tallarn 409th Heavy Tank Regiment.png|Baneblade of the Tallarn 409th Heavy Tank Regiment Lucius Baneblade of Konigs 9th Heavy Tank Company.png|Lucius Baneblade of the Konigs 9th Heavy Tank Company Lucius Baneblade of Tekarn 11th Heavy Tank Company.png|Lucius Baneblade of the Tekarn 11th Heavy Tank Company Mars Baneblade of the Cadian 98th Armoured Regiment.png|Mars Baneblade of the Cadian 98th Armoured Regiment Mars Baneblade of the Krieg 1st Heavy Tank Company Emperors Loyal Shield.png|Mars Baneblade of the Krieg 1st Heavy Tank Company "Emperors Loyal Shield" Baneblade Near Chimera.png|Baneblade Near a Chimera Category:B Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Guard Category:Vehicles Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Heavy Tanks